


Siren

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Sirens, The whole gangs there, Uh oh spaghettios ryuji got himself in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: The Phantom Theives embark on a new palace. And Ryuji makes sure to embarrass himself extra specially.





	Siren

Mona put his paw up and haulted the whole group. Waves crashing on the rocks below. Constant glancing around as they gained a high vantage over the sea. Trying to find the underwater palace. Or, at least a sign of it.

"Be careful." Mona started to guard, "Sirens are nearby." 

Piping up, Haru peaked around and quickly looked back at the cat, "Sirens? Aren't those mermaids?"

Yuske chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No, Haru. Quite different actually. They can often take shape of your desires to seduce you. Sometimes they'll sing."

"It was always a tale back then that they were the cause of many shipwrecks. Luring sailors to rocky waters with their voices." Futaba added.

"Jeez, puts a whole new outlook on Ariel huh." Ann rubbed her arm and tried to see around the corner.

Ryuji grew impatient, "Can we stop talking about 'em? Let's go! Take 'em on! Some little fishies ain't nothing to us. Or are we gonna let them sing a little song while we waste time?"

Rolling his eyes, Mona snickered, "I get the image they'd shape into for Skull would be himself."

"Or a bowl of Ramen." Futaba poked fun.

Makoto even joined, hands clasped in front of herself innocently "Maybe his mother?"

Growling he pushed everyone aside and rounded the corner to escape the ridiculing. Ready to face the frilly little mermaids everyone seemed to want a lesson on. 

They where always looking for a chance to rile him up. And they'd found it again. As much as it ticked him off, it really did get him ready and revved up to fight.

Almost ready to summon Captin Kidd, he looked up at the four tailed creatures. Stepping backwards as he started to panic. Knowing the group would come and see what they morphed into and laugh. Heels digging into the dirt as he spun.

Eyes wide upon his return he started shaking his head. Saying nothing to the others as he stomped by. Which only drew more interest to the matter. As Akria raised a brow after stepping to view the sirens. Turning back with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Oh my." Haru returned along with a blushing Makoto, hand lightly covering her mouth to sustain her giggles.

Swallowing hard after seeing them as well Futaba began to hysterically laugh. Shoving Yuske out. Only to pull him back in to wrap an arm around his shoulder as they doubled over in cackles.

Morgana had had a enough of the suspense. Walking straight out, and straight back, eyes locking with Akiria, then a scarlet cheeked Ryuji. Who immediately looked away.

"What!?" Ryuji yelled, "Is there something wrong with it!?"

Looking up, Mona was slow starting the sentence, "Your desired thing to seduce you... Is Joker?" 

"Uhm- well- I dunno! Stop staring at me!" 

Akria bumped sides with Ryuji, "Is this a confession?"

"Ah Shaddup!"

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from dailyau on tumblr :)


End file.
